The invention relates to a compact balance with a system carrier consisting of a vertical plate, with a balance scale carrier including a vertical plate, whereby the plane of the system carrier and the plane of the balance scale carrier are parallel to one another, with at least three guide rods which run vertically to the plane of the system carrier and connect the balance scale carrier in the form of a parallel guide to the system carrier and with a balance scale fastened in a hinged fashion to the balance scale barrier.
A balance of this type is known from W. German patent document DE-AS 1 146 272.
Electronic balances in accordance with the principle of the electromagnetic compensation of force are also generally known (W. German patent document DE-OS 33 40 512). However, customary electronic balances exhibit a large base area, so that the use of these designs for compact balances of the above mentioned type would result in a large increase in volume. It is also not possible to use the weighing cell known e.g. from W. German patent document DE-PS 32 43 350 and milled out of a metal block, since this weighing cell does not constitute a good parallel guide for a laterally positioned balance scale on account of its narrow design.
The invention therefore has the problem of depicting a design for a balance of the above mentioned type which makes an electronic design possible without increasing the volume to any appreciable extent.